Demon's Alike
by j-rod159
Summary: South Park kids wanted to time travel...guess where they land? South Park/Black Butler T-M
1. Should We?

**Ok so now I'm going to mix South Park with another of my anime loves!3 Black Butler!3**

**Damien's POV**

* * *

"Ok guys...what do we do now?" Cartman said as he sat down on the ground with a big oof. The whole gang is here...we everyone in school who they talked to...Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig's gang, and even us Europeans and other worldly people like Pip, Gregory, Christophe and me, Damien. "Well...how about we go skating?" Kenny with his hood down suggested. "No...we've done that plenty of times..." Clyde said as he ate a taco. He always has one in his hands.

"How about we go back in time? We've never done that!?" Stan said as he stood up. "And how in the right mind do you think we can accomplish that task lad?" Gregory reminded him. He still had his British accent no matter how long he lived in America...well him and all the Europeans oddly still do. Either a British or French for Christophe's example. "Howz ze about ze antichisto azehole? Can't you and ze powers do zumething le zat?" Christophe let out a long drag of his cigarette. Now everyone looked straight at me...

"Please Damien...I know you can do something like that old chap!" Pip said with his hands held together...now everyone came at me with their hands together begging me. "I...I think i can manage something like that...but i can't promise you all anything...!" I said turning my head smiling. "Thanks Damien we all owe you one!" Token said as everyone agreed.

"Ok I think i can with this one spell...but i can't promise that we will be in South Park..." I said as i started to draw a circle with the five pointed satanic star in the middle. I told everyone to stand inside as i sat down in the middle. I started to whisper something in dead Latin as the whole circle started to light up. What can you expect from this town...nothing is normal here...

* * *

**Sebastian's**** POV**

****"The tea I prepared for you this morning my young lord is Earl Grey, made from the finest leaves found. On the side we have hand made crumpets with a strawberry sauce to accompany the tea to the fullest." I put a pure white napkin on my young master's lap as he picked up his tea glass and took a sip of the newly prepared tea. "I'm guessing it is to your liking master?" I said as I stood there as he took a bite out of the bread.

"it will do Sebastian...now what is on my schedule for today?" Ceil said as he put down the white and blue cup and stood up. "Nothing today my young lord...a clean day today..." I cleaned up the small table and pushed the cart out behind my lord. "Sebastian! Ceil!" Finny came in running with the rest of the servants behind him trying to keep up. "What is it you baboon?" Ceil had an annoyed face as I excused myself to leave the cart in the kitchen. I could still hear what Fin and my young lord spoke of.

"I promise you that they came out of no where! And they came from behind the garden and there must me like around 10 to 15 of them! They're all dressed up weird and like I said they came our of no where!" He yelled out barley understandable. ""What shall we do young master? Want me to bring out me old flamethrower?"Bard suggested, as always using that retched flamethrower and threatening to burn down the garden I think not.

"Let them in...Sebastian..." I walked in as I was called in by my lord. "Yes my lord?" I asked him. "Bring them in and I want you to find out as much as you can about our new guest and treat them right. Want to make them feel like they're at home..." Ceil just waved me off. "Yes...my lord." I bowed down as I left.

I walked out past the garden and saw them arguing between themselves. I studied quietly each one. Three raven haired, four blondes, a red head, three brown headed, and surprisingly one African boy...all seem to be between the ages of 17-18, this is a weird bunch like Finny stated. But one got my attention immediately, the one boy they were all yelling at. He was tall and well built, light skinned and medium long pure black hair.

Something in my soul wanted me to talk to him or even praise him...I shook off this feeling and then I saw it. He had demon eyes, he was a demon as well. I have to keep my eye on this one.

* * *

**Damien's POV**

****When we all finally appeared out of the portal, we all had different clothes on. Everyone seems to have royal British clothes except for Christophe, he had on royal french clothes from the same time period. I could tell he was disgusted with it. So was everyone else except for me Gregory, and Pip. we really didn't mind. "Where the hell are we?" Clyde yelled as soon everyone started to ask me. "I think we're in the late 1800's by the way we're dressed and the scenery..." I answered. "How do you now know Damien?!" Token yelled. "I know we went back in time and like the years but...I can't say where we are..." I just kept cool as the Brits were on my side just acting calm as I.

Suddenly I saw, well sensed a man in the corner of my eye. "Guyz calm down ze are being watched..." Christophe was able to say first before I could. We all turned around and saw a tall slender man in front of us. He had medium length black hair and amber colored eyes. He was dressed in a butler outfit. Something about him made me suspicious.

"My name is Sebastian and I am the butler of the Phantomhive household. My lord has told me to invite you all in his manor for a cup of tea. He wishes that you all accept his invitation." Sebastian stated as he bowed down. "Great free food! I'm in!" "So am I!" Cartman and Kenny gratefully accepted and followed the butler. "By his accent I think we must be in Europe Britain to be correct." Gregory said the rest of us followed behind the fatass and Kenny.

"I have a weird feeling about this place Chris..." I whispered in Christophe's ear. "Oui, if ze haz a bad feeling than i haz one too..." Christophe agreed with me. He seems to be my closest friend maybe because we understand each other more. I looked at him as I started to reach the top of the group to where I was next to Sebastian. "Sebastian is it right?" He looked at me and shook his head yes. "If you do not mind asking sir, but what is your name?" he asked as we all walked through a marvelous garden filled with white roses.

"Thorn, Damien Thorn. I have a question, what year are we in?" He looked some what surprised but his face really didn't change. "In 1887 sir. Now here we are..." Sebastian opened the doors to a large room and lead us down a hall to large room with a long table with tea cups all ready on it. At the head of the table sat a small boy, barley at the age of 12. He had dark blue hair and sky blue eyes with one being covered by a black patch.

"May I take all of your coats?" We all handed him the coats we had on revealing the vests we had underneath. I had a red and black vest, Christophe a brown one, Gregory, a pale orange, Pip a white one, Tweek a light green, Token had a golden one, Clyde and Cartman had red ones, Stan had a blue one while Kyle had an orange one, and Kenny had a light orange vest. They still seem to be surprised of their new clothes.

When he came back he introduced the boy sitting at the table. "This is Ceil Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive household." He then left the room. "You all may sit now." We all sat at different spots at the table and I sat directly in front of the boy. "Head of the house, and yet so young..." Gregory stated as the butler came and served his tea. "Yes I am, and who are you all? My servants found you and the rest of your group wandering around the edges of my land." Soon everyone started to state their names. "I'm Damien Thorn, this is quite a large house to be left for a young boy and his four servants and one butler..." I said smiling at I took a sip of the tea. I never really liked the taste of it. Tweek looks like he's going to freak. Ceil looked quite cross at me when I said that.

"Can you tell your butler to make something more stronger for my twitchy friend here? Like any coffee or something?" Craig said as he tried to calm his friend down. Soon the butler walked in with what seem to look like black coffee but it seemed to calm Tweek down. Soon we were all done with the tea. "Do you all have a place to stay?" Ceil said as he let out a sigh. "No we do not, as you can see we are new here." I looked at his as he signaled Sebastian to come here.

"Sebastian, prepare all the guest rooms for our guests...Excuse me..." He then got up and left the room. Sebastian bowed and led us all to have our own room. My room was the last one to be taken to. Sebastian opened the door to let me in the large room. "I hope it is to your liking Damien." "Yes I think it will do Sebastian..." Soon he was heading out and about to close the door until I stopped him. "I know what you are Sebastian, it took me a little bit to figure it out but don't worry my demon. I will keep it a secret for now." He came in and locked the door as I sat on the bed.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

My face didn't change when he stated what he knew.

_I know what you are Sebastian, it took me a little bit to figure it out but don't worry my demon. I will keep it a secret for now._

But how? "And may I ask Damien how you found that out?" He let out a small laugh and walked towards me. He then grabbed my left hand and pulled off my glove. My face quickly changed to surprised when I realized that happened. "Not a lot of people have this and I remembered your face. You won't know me yet but I am a demon as well...not one like you but a demon." I took my glove back from him and covered my hand. "My my...you are a smart demon then...I then must keep and eye on you." a smile grew on his face.

"If you are trying to protect the soul you're wanting from that boy...don't even bother I'm not hear for that. You may be that kids butler but you were mine ever since the beginning of your life." No it is not...it can't be him!

"I'm guessing that is all Damien?" I said as I started to leave the room. "Yes it is Sebastian..." I could feel my eyes glowing as the candles of his room crumbled.


	2. Tacos and Planning

**Yay! Second chapter!**

**Going to start posting once a week now!**

**South park and Black Butler are not mine...(sadly)**

**Christophe's POV**

* * *

"Damien, everything iz ok? I saw ze freaky butler leave your room." I said as I walked in to the Antichrist's room. He was just sitting on the bed just smiling. "Everything was ok, I just tricked him to revealing who he really was to me is all, then he got mad and broke my candles.." he pointed to the crooked candles around his room. "But I fixed it." I just walked over and sat on his bed. "Oui, so what is ze?" I asked as I light one of my last cigarettes.

"He's a demon, the ones who would make deals to steal the human's soul. But I remembered his name, my dad said he was one of the best but then got stuck on this earth for the rest of his life, what a shame." He said as he pulled his hair back. "Do you knowz how we are getting back to our present time?" I blew smoke into his face, but he grabbed my cigarette and returned the favor. "That's why I had to figure out who he was because I takes around two or three demons to take a group as big as our to the correct place and time." He finished the cigarette and put it out.

"Zo...what ze going to do to convince him, ze can make him oui? ze is the Antichrist..." I grabbed my last cigarette and I'm going to make sure to not let him steal it. "I can but right now he is bound by the stupid contract that is the cause of him staying on this world, and this is before I was born so my control isn't great on him yet...I told you how I have to take control..." He said smiling. "...Oui..." He had to rape the demon if he still doesn't recognize the control Damien has. And I know he's going to have to do it to send us all back to our time, but yet for some reason...I don't like it.

"Can I stey here, I don't walk around here if there ze another demon that don't like you here..." I fought a demon before, about got killed if Damien didn't help me. "Sure Mole, I guess we can share a bed again, but don't steal all the blanket this time..." "Oui, no promises.." I said laughing as I pushed him and took all the blanket.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Why is that demon here? What is his reason to be in this time if he wasn't promise to be born in a few hundred years. I have to look into this but without being suspicious...is the guy that came into his room after I left, the one he has a deal with? Maybe but I can't be suspicious about this...Well I have to go prepare my young lord's tea.

"Good morning young lord, this morning is a calming jasmine tea with a side of toast with strawberry jam with freshly picked strawberries." I helped dress Ceil for today. "What did you find out about our guests?" he said after getting fully dressed and drank his tea. "Well, two seem to be of the British nature, one french boy, but all the others seem to have an accent from no where from Europe, and they are not from our time." My lord about spit out his tea. "Not from this time?! what do you mean? Explain." I cleaned his cheek with a small napkin.

"They have a demon with them also, the tall, black hair one. Did you not notice his red eyes my Lord?" "Yes I did you idiot, but Madam Red also did but she wasn't a demon. Anything else?" He put his cup down to symbolize he was finished. "He seems to be attached to the french boy so I suspect a contract but I haven't seen any markings..." I said as I picked up the tray.

"We figure out who they really are and why they are here, you understand? This is an order. "If that french boy has something to do with the demon find out, actually anyone who seems like a threat. Even get your reaper and demon friends to help if you are unable to do your job." he ordered.

"My lord...if I couldn't do that, then what kind of butler would I be?" I said bowing down with the tray in my hand. "A lousy and pathetic one" He said as I looked up to him. I headed towards the kitchen with the tray in my hands. Now lets see..the ones who seem to be more of a threat to me would be obviously Damien and Christophe, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric seem to be a strong group. Gregory looks smarter than he seems, very manipulated looking. Craig seems to be the calmest and smarted out of the others.

When I was on the hall to enter the kitchen I heard screaming and crying.

_'Please tell me that Finny didn't destroy the garden or Barb exploded the kitchen?'_ I thought with a sigh.

"Waaa...! You-you don't have ta-ta-ta-TACOS!" Cried Clyde from the floor. His friend, Craig, stood over him ashamed looking. I looked at Bard who seem to try to comfort him. "These guys came in wanting breakfast and the crying one," pointing down to the floor, "...wanted something called a ta-ka?" The crying boy looked like he was going to jump Bard. "It's called a ta-CO, taco!" then he went back on the ground to his grieving pain.

"So you seriously don't have any fucking tacos to make my bitchy friend stop PMSing?" I just looked at him strangely, what is PMSing? "I say, we may be able to help him, but please don't use that kind of language in the household." He just gave me the middle finger. Bard just looked confused at him. "What does that mean?" That's..that's a demonic symbol! No human on this earth knows that! Maybe that stupid demon showed them! It is basically telling someone to copulate ones self!. I guess since Bard doesn't know what it means it doesn't curse him. Craig seems to be annoyed by that fact and keeps doing the finger symbol closer to his face

"Ok we are going to need tortillas, tomatoes, lettuce, sauces, cheese, and...BEEF!" Clyde stood up and yelled in in Bard's face. It looked like Craig wants to slap him.

For the past 4 hours we made a horrible mess trying to make one taco. The master is going to be furious if he sees how careless I've been being this messy. Clyde took a bite out of it and it seemed to please him but suddenly his face turned blank. "Craig...Taco Bell's is still better!" That's when I saw Craig hit him. "Idiot.." Craig mumbled under his voice.

* * *

**Damien's POV (Before Clyde's quest to make a taco with Craig, Sebastian, and Bard)**

"Ok he seems to be distracted enough by Clyde's stupidity...get the guys we have to tell them the plan." I told 'Tophe. I made my way out of the house as he rounded up the the rest of the guys. We made it to a far enough park, I could sense that one of the servants was watching us when were at the garden.

"Ok so why did you bring us here to this park Damien?" Stan said as he stood with his group. "Plus why didn't you bring Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Pip, and Token?" Gregory asked as he leaned against a tree. "Well Craig, and Clyde are distracting that watchful butler of there's so we all can talk privately and we needed some decoys so it don't look suspicious." Then 'Tophe jumped out of the tree. "What ze saids is ze truth, ze butler of there's is ze demon like this beetch." He said pointing to me.

"And how does this affect us Dammy?" Kenny said with that stupid nickname he gave me. "Well to send this large of a group back to preciously our correct point in time, it will take the power of two or three demons..." I explained to him as I threw a rock to his face. "Well control that stupid demon, you're the Antichrist and shit." Cartman interrupted me.

"That's the problem fatass! I wasn't born in this time so I technically don't rule yet, only my prophecy is known at this time." Everyone had a surprised face. "Wait...does that mean you have no powers Damien?" Kyle exclaimed. "No...I just have to get control of Sebastian and maybe another demon just in case if we need more power to send us back to our right time."

"So what is the plan?" Gregory asked. "That's the thing..." I looked over to Christophe but he seemed to be walking away. "Where are you going 'Tophe!?" Kyle yelled. "Ze house, get suspicious if all ze smart ones are gone." then he disappeared through the trees. Weird. "I don't have a plan yet, it would be great to locate that other demon first so we have both of them. Any suggestions guys?" I said laughing as I felt weird not having a plan for once.

"Ok lets get planning..." Stan said as he got a stick and started to write in the dirt. "Our first step is..." Gregory started to take charge but I started to think...why did Christophe leave right when were going to talk about me controlling the demons? He wouldn't ever miss the planning of a mission...?!

* * *

**Ohh! Jealous Christophe? I think so..maybe he don't like the thought of Damien sleeping with someone else? o_O?**

**And who is that other demon they are wanting to find?**

**(Just saying the Black Butler part is during the II but before the dramatic stuff and the demon turning)**

**Clyde can never be happy with his tacos -_-Uuu**

**Must suck for Craig that no one knows that the middle finger is offensive...going to drive him nuts!**


	3. The Little Black Book

**Third Chapter! :D I wonder how it's going to turn out!**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Finally I was done in the little taco scandal with the Clyde boy. What a ruff day I must say. I ran my fingers through my black hair, pulling on my bangs. I wonder where is everyone. I went to go check on my master and there he was, sitting having tea with the french boy. "Young master, anything I can serve you?" Without looking, he threw the cup at my head but I dodged it with ease.

"No, you were not here to serve me, go back and do your duties...it's an order Sebastian." I could see the french boy smile in the corner of my eye. "Yes my lord." I went through the house but I couldn't seem to find the rest of the mysterious boys, or the ones who I find a threat at least. I rushed around the house. No one. Everyone one of their rooms, none.

"This is very trouble-some..." I walked out to the garden, they were all there, well most of the. But Damien was here, so I wasn't completely worried. The two British boys were missing. "And your friends?" Damien sat down and plucked one of the pure white rose of a near by bush. "They decided to walk around the town, explore their homes." and he gave a suspicious smile. I can't go off looking for them because I have to stay here and watch these people.

* * *

**Gregory's POV**

"Pip, don't go running off, we may have lived here before but many things have changed since-" "Found it!" Pip was jumping up and down once we reached an old shop. My mouth hanged open. "You mean...this was your home? Not that I think anything different of you but..." I said as we reached the door. "No you silly chap, this is the book store Damien wanted us to go to! My house stands where that mansion stands, it burned down and then the shack I live in was built on it!"

He always has a smile on its face, never brought down no matter how much he was picked on by the other guys. Well you see...since I am from Yardale, I have no reason to be picked on. We went inside and there was stacked hundreds of books of different sizes also coffins, many coffins placed everywhere. I picked one up and it was about the plague. Another book I swear I saw bugs crawl out of it. Such unsanitary conditions.

"What do you two young boys want coming into my shop and disturbing my precious books?" A gray haired man stuck his head out from behind a curtain. Pip jumped from the scare as I stood there unchanged. "I'm-we're sorry that we touched your books, it will not happen again!" Pip yelled out. "Calm down boy, I was just messin' with ya." He said snickering.

"We come here for a book." I said taking out a paper from my pocket. "Well no surprise if you two came into a book store dip shits..." it seems he was a rude one as well. "One called 'Librum Daemoniorum'. Do you have a such book...?" I said as I handed the man the paper with the name of the book Damien wrote down. "Undertaker is the name, and yes I might have this book somewhere in the back in one of my coffins..." He said smiling. "But it is going to cost ya...You see.." I sighed. "Ok how much..." I said as I started to reach again into my pockets.

"No money, you see I get paid with a good joke. Laughter is my payment. If you give it to me, it can all be yours!" He laughed all crazy as he looked at me. "I got this Gregory, I know this time probably a lot more than you." Pip pushed me out of the store and I stood outside waiting. I ran my fingers through my hair, studying the surroundings.

So this is my old British home, I say, a lot has changed. Yardale hasn't even been founded yet. I looked around and I could see everyone staring at me. Probably because I'm dressed more differently and in this time it is very improper of a noble, as I, to dress. I need to get my coat the next time I go out in public.

The building started to shake and the echo of the Undertaker's laughter raged through the walls. I walked in and Pip was sitting on one of the coffins like a little child giggling as the undertaker lied on a stack of books holding his sides laughing. "That was a good one I must say Pip. Good job. Now, that book?" He got up and went into his back room.

"Pip, what did you say to him?" I sat next to him on the black coffin. "I won't say!" his giggling face shined. Then undertaker walked back in with a small black book, the size of a phone book. "This here book is the only one of its kind. But they said that no normal mortal can read it. Only one who has been 'touched' by a demon or a demon them self can understand the unknown language. I never could translate it you see, I hope it helps you." He said with a crooked smile as he handed the book to me.

"When you mean 'touched' by a demon...you don't mean..." "Raped, violated, or willingly have some sort of relationship of the sexual type with a demon. Or I've also heard if the demon has feelings and that mortal has feelings as well to each other, he also can read the book." The cover was pure black with the Latin letters shined in pure gold.

When I opened the book I took a deep breath in. When I flipped through the pages and all I say were either jumbled letters or random scribbles. I actually let out a sigh of relieve. I could not imagine that Damien has any feelings for me or actually anyone really. "Pip, lets see if you can see anything." I said as we both left the store with the giggling man on the floor drooling.

Pip also went through the pages and he too couldn't read it. I actually though Pip would be able to see it. Now we have to get it to Damien and keep it AWAY from that other demon butler.

* * *

**Damien's POV**

Where are does guys? They should of gotten back by now from that crazy guy. Damn that butler is still standing there! "Don't you think that your owner might need you to take care of him?" I snickered at him. He just looked all serious at us still. "Eh, if you're a butler and stuff, go get me a pot pie you slave!" Cartman blasted at him.

Then a butter knife flew past his face cutting off some of his hair. "Hey you stupid butler! Go get me my fucking pot pie before I get your 'master' to punish you!" He growled out...that fatass. "Sebastian just rolled his eyes as he left to do whatever. Then Gregory and Pip popped out of the bushes. "We have the book..whoever wrote it has some crazy rules Damien." he said as Pip gave me the book.

I remember this black book. "This is my dad's phone book actually.." I said laughing. Gregory had his mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth, stuff might go in that you don't want." He immediately closed it. I opened the small book and hundred of names of other demons appeared with where they lived. "Ok this book tells me where are other demons and there position. Ok...lets find ones close to here..." Than some of the names started to disappear.

"Ok...let me get some strong demons that live in this area..." Finally about 6 names were left and Sebastian was one of them. "Exclude Sebastian and the weakest ones and leave the second strongest demon." Finally one name was left...looks like we're going on a road trip. "Where's Mole?" I said as I showed everyone where we were going.

"I think he's having tea with the little boy." Kenny told me. "Well I better got tell him the plan and the other guys as well." I grabbed the book as it shrank to the size of a cell phone and placed it in my pocket. I went inside of the great mansion and found all the guys in the tea room with Ciel and Sebastian standing behind him.

"Hello Christophe, Ciel, Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweek. Sebastian." I sat down next to Mole. I grabbed a tea cup that Sebastian handed me and drank it. "Chris, we need to talk. If you excuse us..." I pulled Chris up and he followed behind me. We went back to his room. I see he has a shovel in the corner of his room just like he accustomed to.

"Zo...what ze what to talk about?" He sat on his bed. "Well I wanted to tell you the plan. We have a book to locate the other demon to get us back home. Great isn't it?" I said smiling as I showed him the book. He really didn't seem too excited...

* * *

**Sorry for being late but I hope you all enjoy it!**


	4. What I Wish

**Sorry for being late! D:**

* * *

**Damien's POV**

I showed Christophe the book showing the only name in it, but as he grabbed it I held on so he could see the name without it disappearing. "Where ze live?" Christophe stated bluntly at me. "Here, in Britain as well. We just need an excuse of going over there so we can make this work..." He let go of the black book and let it fell to the floor. "Zo you are really going to fuck ze demon just to bring all these beeches back to ze normal time?!" He yelled out but also trying to to keep his calm.

"Christophe, I got to do this ok? Plus why are you getting all mad about this anyway? It's not like I'm going to butt fuck you too...?" I could slightly notice the pinkish hue through the dark color of his skin. "Ze not getting mad with vous!" He then started to leave the room. "Ze wanted to know...ze will be a ball at ze household of ze demon vous is searching for...Ze child told me..." and he left before I can stop him. So young Ceil says there's going to be a party at their house. Must be a rich guy to even consider inviting that rich brat to come.

I walked out of his room and back down that hall and stopped before the entrance to the tea room, I could see Mole already sitting back down with a cigarette in his mouth, being played around in his lips. "There will be a costume ball at the Trancy household. You may bring your friends but don't be embarrassing." Ceil said letting out a sigh at he looked with his uncovered eye at twitchy Tweek and Clyde, the cry baby.

A masquerade...I actually think luck is on my side today. This will make my task easier. I should tell the guys to help get the plan ready.

* * *

**Christophe's POV**

How can he even imagine himself doing that just to take all of those guys back to the stupid future. Gregory and Pip seem perfectly fine. Send Clyde to Spain to be with those Spanish food eating bastards, I don't care! Maybe destroy that fat ass so he doesn't start a world war early but I don't really care. Damien just can send himself back home...and I wouldn't mind being the only one he takes back as well...

Snap out of Chris...let the stupid demon be. If he wants to fucking butt rape another person, let him! He's not yours...not yours at all. I just have to keep reminding myself that. I don't need anyone in my life. No one has ever wanted to be in my life if it wasn't just for a mission or something stupid like that. Except Damien...even when we were just stupid little children...

_*FLASHBACK*_

*poke*poke* "Où suis-je?" I groaned softly. I could feel my skin burning from the ground I was laying on but I still felt so cold...and empty. *poke*poke*_ 'Who the fuck is poking me?'_ I suddenly feel myself being pulled up by someone. Finally my senses came back to me. I jumped up onto my feet and smacked whoever's hands off me.

"Where's Terrance ze Phillip?! I heet stupid beetchy gaurd dogs!" I suddenly let out a grown as pain started to take over my body once again. Soon I heard another child's voice around me. "Oh I think they're going to die soon and you're in hell. You're dead." I finally looked to the child's direction and it was another little boy, like me except he had a really squeaky and girly voice.

"Zis is hell? It was worse on ze earth then here." The boy just looked at me and smiled. "Yeah it's usually worse down here but since my dark father is soon going to take over the world he's been kind of busy instead of greeting the new guest. So he put me in charge of that." He held out his hand. I was very cautious of grabbing it at first but since he says we're in hell, and by the surroundings I don't think he's wrong, I shook his hand.

"Hi my name is Damien Thorn, welcome to Hell new soul." His girlish voice let out. "Christophe 'Mole' DeLorn, and thanks." He then let go of my hand. "How is it on Earth, up there...I was up there once but I had to come back home." Damien said as he looked up into the big black hole that was the sky that was lined with fire and the bodies of the new black souls fall into it like shooting stars.

"ze zupid war is sheet." I started to feel around my pockets but I couldn't find the pack of cigarettes i had this morning. "Is this what you're looking for? And yes that war...that has been my father's dream since he figured it out." he had a newly opened pack of cigarettes in his small hands and he put it in mine. "Umm thanks, I needed one after being mauled by ze zupid guarrd dogs...I-"

"I hate ze zupid beetchy guard dogs...yes I heard you complain about it the first time." He just cut me off...and made fun of my accent! "At least I sound like ze boy and not ze girl like vous." I snickered at him as I lit up one of the death sticks and placed it into my mouth and took a big puff of it. "At least people can understand me and I don't bitch around every five seconds about some stupid little dog..." Damien said as he flicked it right out of my mouth.

"If you're afraid of dogs like you say you are...please stay away from mine..." He then pointed at a big dark figure out into the distance. I turned around and saw the biggest dog or whatever it was...it had three heads and it was eating people and breathing fire, burning anything that moved around it. I could feel my whole body go limp and my face went cold.

"Yeah...ze think ze better be ze friend..." I chuckled trying not to faint and I could see it amused him. "To tell you the truth, you seemed to be the only one not scared of me and is actually trying to be my friend down here." Damien said as he started to walk along, I didn't stay to far behind because I didn't want to be left alone with the monster of a pet he has in Hell. "Well you iz just ze kid too like me and i zon't want to be mauled by ze monster back there..." I pointed at the demon with people's blood draining from his mouth.

"Just stick with me and nothing bad will happen. So you did just come up from up there right, but you died in the war?" He asked me again. "Oui, I was trying to free te captives but ze know...those beetches got me killed...So what do you do for fun down here?" I took out another cegarette and placed it in my mouth once more, making sure Damien doesn't flick it this time.

"I just walk around do whatever I want really. Burn people's souls, maybe torcher them a little, greeting you." He laughed. "Oui, sounds like we can be friends no?" He just smiled and I just now noticed he was taller than me and he had those big ruby eyes that just seemed to stare down into your soul, I felt naked. "Yah best friends Christophe!"

For a good while me and him just played around and I stopped in between to cuss at the world and god for doing nothing right. I seem to fit well in Hell like Damien says. Other times I had to have a smoke because of my slight liking to them. It's not an addiction, I can stop whenever I want. "Best friends forever right Mole?" he said as he held out his hand for me to shake it. "Oui, friends." and I did shake his hand. It felt like a pact.

Until I stared to be surrounded by a light. Everything in front of me was blurring out but I could still see Damien's face, it seemed to look sad but he seem to wave good bye. "No I belong here! Fucking beetch! Ze zupid god!" I yelled out but I didn't think i could be heard.l God was always ruining my life when it was the best.

Before everything went white, I could barely read Damien's lips before they disappeared in front of me.

_'I'll be waiting in Hell...'_

* * *

**Yay! Little!Mole telling his story and what not...**

**What do you think?**

**Sorry that I was late...really late!**

**School you know!?**

**Où suis-je?= Where am I?**


	5. No Soul No Heart

**I HAVE RISEN! Enjoy ~**

* * *

**Damien's POV:**

"Ok Ciel, we'll go to the masquerade, but as you can see...we all have no costumes to grace the presence of whoever is hosting it..." The night before we all planned we were going to the party to see if, well for me to not just see him, to take control of the first demon we need for our trip back home. "Ugh...ok...i'll call in my designer to help you guys get fitted..." The boy waved off the butler. Soon he came back in and told the boy the woman would be coming soon. "Ok go on and do whatever you guys do until my butler calls you in..." We all left out to the garden and thankfully that demon butler didn't come and stalk us...

"Ok...this is dumb but...what do you guys want to dress up for the party?" Christophe and Gregory, the duo, wanted to be pirates...well it was mostly Gregory's idea. Kyle is going old fashion to be a vampire. Stan, like the cocky pretty boy he is, decided that Romeo would be the best. The fat ass wanted to be Hitler but we had to get him to change that. No one knows who hitler is yet and we can't change the time, we probably damaged it enough. So finally he agreed to be a detective because of how _"smart_" he is. Pip wanted to be a clown... I guess since he's used to being laughed at. Kenny wanted to be an angel, because of his cursed gift. That's going to be funny with a demon around. Hopefully he doesn't die and scare the shit out of them. Craig wanted to be a dragon warrior, good for him. Clyde wanted to be the all mighty samurai and defeat the dragon, even though all it took is to pinch the guy and he would be in tears. Tweek the lonely little, fragile doll. Finally Token wanted to be a ghost zombie...thing.

Sebastian finally came and soon we all got fitted for the costumes we wanted. Plus everyone got a custom masked to hide behind that fitted each character. "Ok, theses will be ready by tomorrow before the big party!" then she happily skipped along behind Sebastian to show her the way out. "well that was fun..." I yawned as I headed back to my assigned room. Leaving the guys alone to themselves. Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble.

As I shut the wooden door behind me and headed to lay down, I could hear the heavy locks move and shut. In the corner of my eye I could see three bodies waiting in the darkness. I used my powers to light the candles and turn around to see Chris, Greg, and Kyle. "Ah at least the smart ones came. 'Tophe happy to see you are willing to be part of this plan this time." I could hear a low growl from below his breath.

* * *

**Christophe's POV**

"Zon't be dumb. Zow tell ze plan..." Dumb Damien...I know what his stupid plan is. Just get him alone with that stupid demon and let him butt fuck him just so he will do whatever he wants. Great...just great. I'm not jealous, I'm just saying he doesn't owe those guys anything so he doesn't need to waste all of his time to send those ungrateful bastards back we he can leave all of us here...I don't care if he leaves me here...just want him to go and not do what he's planning to do... "So Gregory I need you to distract his master while Kyle and his gang do what they normally do to distract Sebastian and Ciel so they don't keep an eye on me. While the rest of the gang is just there for back up so Craig can find a room with enough locks so he doesn't escape while I get him under my...control."

"Zo you really going zoo it?" I glared at Damien. "I'm do-" He stopped when Kyle placed his hand over his mouth. "shh...someones coming." Damien stood up and created a black portal and pushed Greg and Kyle into it. "It'll take you to the gardens." I stood up and started to get ready to jump into it too. I don't want to get my sorry ass caught by a fucking demon.

"No." But Damien grabbed my arm as the circle disappeared. "What ze hell?!" Damien went to open the door and it was that stupid butler. "Just checking up...you will hear weird noises in this big house. The earl wanted to make sure everything is in order..." There he goes with that stupid smile on his face even though all of us know what lies behind it.

"Yeah yeah yeah...ghost and what not...We are fine Sebastion, go check on your dinner...you don't want it to get too spoiled now don't we?" If looks could kill, Damien would of never existed because of him being blown apart. "Good night...you don't want anything that shouldn't belong..."Then he shut the door behind him. "What was ze about you fucker?!" He just told me to hush. "I didn't want him to get suspicious about me more than he is already...especially with this book." Damien said as he took out the little black book from his pocket.

"Let me ze zat!" I grabbed the book and it turned back into normal size. I flipped the pages to find mumbled words but the lines started to move around forming names. "What ze name of ze soon to be fucked demon?" Soon a name started to appear..."Claude Faustus." Damien said, just as well as the book. "He was known as the Spider Demon long ago..."

"What ze mean was?" I handed Damien the book back and then I sat on his bed, Damien soon followed. "He died around this time period in a battle with another demon. He was called the Spider Demon by the way he was summon and his use of 'webs' to entangle his prey." So he is a stupid bug...just squish him. Soon pure silence filled the room with only us sitting on the bed and the sounds of our breaths echoing the room. I soon felt something warm and it was Damien's hand placed ever so gentle on top of mines.

He must of put it there when he sat down...yeah. I could feel my body getting warmer but I mustn't not be able to show it. I soon yawned and stretched to take away my hand from his. "Tired?" He asked me. "Little..." And when I placed my hand back down he took it again. Wait...he must of did it on purpose this time...but I can't acted alarmed. Suddenly I feel more weight, and more heat, soon getting on top of me until Damien's face was only inches away from my own.

"What ze hell are you doing demon?!" His red eyes just pierced my own making my skin crawl, but I liked it for some reason. It is like he can see down my own soul. I don't have a soul, just a black hole of hate, but he just keeps staring at me with those shining rubies of his, not even blinking. His mouth then soon moved to be almost touching my ears. I could feel the hotness of his breath touch my darken skin. Now I could feel my cheeks getting hot and being flushed with red.

"I'm doing this for you, for our only friends..." His voice just sent chills up my spine while i could hear his breathing and feel his heart going faster. I almost just wanted to stay limp, what could I do against a demon, such power, such control, such beauty in the creatures spawned from hell to bring only pain and suffering. Their beauty is just a weapon against us weak minded. Even I have fallen for that trick...of this special demon.

"I has to go, ze butler might get suspicious with ze room still with us both in it and zo I will leave now. Good-night Damien..." I quickly said...he probably didn't understand what I said. I barely did. I just pushed the demon off of me and left his room to head back to mine. I basically ran to in until I shut the door and locked it shut. When I sat on the bed my heart was still racing and the goose bumps haven't left either. Even my member was burning up...I thought I would explode. Did Damien felt it? I swear on the stupid worthless god in the sky i could feel heat coming from him too or is it just something that is normal to him.

Stupid Antichrist...why must you do this to me? You are the ultimate tormentor because what I feel and the jealousy you cause me tortures me enough. I don't have a heart. I don't have a soul. Just a black bottomless pit where hate grows and nothing else..


End file.
